Deadly Desert
Dorothy Gale in Return to Oz (1985) The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Emerald City of Oz (1910) Beware of the Deadly Deserts The Deadly Desert The Deadly Desert is the magically cursed desert that completely surrounds the enchanted realm where the magical Land of Oz lies. On maps, the eastern quadrant of the desert is called the Deadly Desert, while the other three quadrants of desert are called the Shifting Sands, the Impassable Desert, and the Great Sandy Waste. Despite the different names given, each side of the desert is as dangerous as hot lava. And anyone who sets foot into the sand of any of these deserts instantly dies within a matter of seconds. First there will be many disagreeable fumes and then dark smoke and other foul gases will rise from the sands as the victim is consumed as they disintegrate and end up becoming apart of it forever. The desert was originally a desert, being as dangerous as any natural desert but no more. Indeed, in Baum's second Oz book The Marvelous Land of Oz, published in 1904, the old Witch Mombi tries to use her dark magic to escape through it but Glinda the Good Witch uses her magic and chases her over the sands and stops her. In Baum's third Oz book Ozma of Oz, published in 1907, it has become a deadly desert with life-destroying sands, so dangerous that no source of magic; no matter how powerful can be used on it to be crossed. This feature remained constant through the rest of the Oz series. The desert is used as a literary device to explain why Oz is essentially cut off from the rest of the world. *L. Frank Baum's dying words reportedly were: "Now we can cross the Shifting Sands..." Notable Crossings *Dorothy Gale and her little pet dog named Toto were carried over the desert into Oz in a farmhouse by a Kansas cyclone and were carried back again by the magic Silver Shoes Dorothy obtained while in that land. ("The Wonderful Wizard of Oz") * The Wizard of Oz arrived in and left Oz in a hot air balloon.("The Wonderful Wizard of Oz") * Tip and his companions crossed the desert twice in a flying sofa. ("The Marvelous Land of Oz") * Princess Ozma, the child ruler of Oz, crossed the desert to the neighboring Kingdom of Ev with her whole royal court by use of a magical infinitely unrolling carpet created by Glinda the Good Witch. ("Ozma of Oz") * Dorothy Gale, Shaggy Man, and Button-Bright crossed the desert into Oz by use of a sand ship built by Johnny Dooit. ("The Road to Oz") * The evil Nome King dug a tunnel underneath the desert to invade Oz. ("The Emerald City of Oz") * Trot, Cap'n Bill, and Button-Bright flew over the desert carried by birds and led by Flipper the Ork. ("The Scarecrow of Oz") * Kiki Aru transformed himself into a bird and flew over from Oz, exploring the various countries of Nonestica. ("The Magic of Oz") * A giant Ruggedo hopped right over the desert, and ran back to his mountain in Ev. ("Kabumpo in Oz") * Kabumpo, Peg Amy, Pompadore, and Wag crossed over on a runaway country. ("Kabumpo in Oz") Other Versions of Oz's Deadly Desert... The desert has been crossed several times by people from within Oz and the outside world. In the 1985 Disney cult classic film Return to Oz, Dorothy Gale crosses over from Kansas to Oz in a chicken coop with Billina the Kansas farm hen. Later on in the story, the vain Princess Mombi sends her pack of 13 Wheelers to chase after Dorothy who escaped from Mombi's castle by creating the flying Gump, but not before meeting Tik-Tok and Jack Pumpkinhead. The party successfully crosses over the desert and continues on to the Nome King's mountain to rescue his Majesty the Scarecrow. While chasing the party of Dorothy, six of the Wheelers clumsily fall into the desert when they reach Oz's border and are subsequently turned into sand and killed. The seven weakened remaining Wheelers return the next day back to Mombi, and went through the tunnel dug underneath the desert that reached the Nome Kingdom. In the Magic Land, the life-destroying property of the sand is absent. However, it is revealed in the second book that Gingema has placed a ring of giant black rocks around the land. These rocks attract any stranger attempting to enter the Magic Land (natives are unaffected), dooming them to death by thirst. The effect can be countered by eating magic grapes growing in a remote part of the Magic Land. It is also possible (although risky) to try slipping in the middle between two stones, where their powers cancel each other out. References Category:Locations